


young goddesses

by hopefulundertone



Category: Badlands - Fandom, Badlands - Halsey, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Ghost - Halsey, Halsey (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fabulous Killjoys Fusion, F/F, Ghost - Halsey - Freeform, Killjoys!Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulundertone/pseuds/hopefulundertone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody knows who they are, or where they come from, only that they've claimed the late Killjoys territory.</p><p>(where the two girls from the ghost music video are zonerunners outside battery city.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	young goddesses

**Author's Note:**

> background knowledge: you might want to watch the killjoys music video, as well as ghost by halsey. other than that, enjoy!

Nobody knows who they are, or where they come from. They've recently claimed the late Killjoys territory, but they're much more secretive. Some say they're twins, others that they're lovers. The former theory seems more likely; they have identical hairstyles, short and pastel, curving into the napes of their necks, one blue and one pink, but the latter theory is more accurate. They've made a name as the Ghosts, and they dispatch dracs with shocking efficiency, armed with sleek Magnum handguns. The runners around them have mostly concluded, in dark bars late at night, that they're a lot more deadly than the Killjoys, which is saying something. There are rumours too, of a third Ghost, the most elusive of the three, with long blue hair, electric and vibrant, but sightings are rare, and mostly dismissed as legend. They're described as impeccable, perfect beings, angular features carved into their fair skin, clothes a flashback to an age ago, sheer black stockings held up to knees by garters, which meet flared skirts coming up to mid-thigh. A flexible corset completes the outfit, black and soft, and more than one zonerunner dreams, but none forget that the Ghosts are as deadly as they are beautiful. 

The Better Life Industries have files on the Ghosts dating back to as far as 2020, but they've never come close enough to Battery City to be a proper threat, so all they've done is kept a careful eye on the Ghosts. Their appearance in Killjoy territory means very bad news for BL/Ind, and they have increased drac patrols accordingly. 

The Ghosts have the man at the top very frightened indeed, but he tells himself that he has dealt with the Killjoys, and can deal with them too. He is wrong. 

They haven't made a move yet, but it's only a matter of time. Dracs attack every day; betting pools in those dingy dark underground bars gamble on when they'll attack, how far they'll get; and the entire runner community is holding its breath. The Ghosts strike both fear and inspiration into the hearts of everyone in a ten-zone radius, and the eternal war between the dracs and runners hasn't been this active since it began. The Ghosts have everyone on edge, and they know it. 

Perfect.

The girl smiles into her drink, sitting in a booth tucked away under the stairs in a dingy dark underground bar and listening to the runners share stories. She knocks the rest of it back, winces, and stands to leave. She knows where she's going next.


End file.
